Cinderella's Greatest Fear
by Serpentillia
Summary: [Oneshot] Alternate ending to Cinderella. Lots of broken toes, idiocy and onions. Beware before clicking...it's madness.


**_I don't own fairytales or Cinderella. Enjoy this retarded little thing which wouldn't leave me alone.

* * *

_**

Cinderella dashed into the house, panting. 'I can't believe I was foolish enough to wear those shoes', She thought, rubbing her toes.

She had just got back from the ball where she had lost her shoe. Now she yanked her other shoe off and vindictively smashed it into the fireplace. She moaned in relief as her toes were free of their glass cage. She wiggled them all, one by one, in pleasure.

She sat by the fireplace, gratefully soaking up its heat. Suddenly a knock came at the front door. She heard her beloved (not) stepmother open it and could hear her voice even from the depth of the kitchen.

'Why, You Majesty, this is an honor! Please do, do come in! Adriana! Come down dear, see who's here! Would you like some tea perhaps, sir? It is rather drafty…ADRIENA!!' She screeched suddenly at the top of her voice. Cinderella crept up behind a marble pillar to watch the scene unfolding and she could visibly see the prince flinching.

He was quite handsome, she thought musingly. Last night had been quite fun. But the problem remained, of course, that her friend at the market had also proposed to her. She's known him for quite a while, and she'd only known the prince for one evening. And if he was daft enough to marry the first women who fit into a stupid shoe…

She doubted he would even recognize her.

He said something inaudible to the evil stepmother, Dorienne. Dorienne drooped quite visibly, and then as if she'd rather do anything else, she yelled for all the servants to come to foyer.

Cinderella slouched behind the rest of them, so that the prince would not see her. The market boy was becoming more desirable by the minute.

The prince stood up and surveyed the servants and stepsisters alike. He had dark circles under eyes but all in all he was doing quite a nice job of pretending to be a desperate lover seeking his love, thought she.

'I would like to try the shoe on each and every one of you here. I will not rest, will not sleep, until –'

'What, you even want to try it on me?' Asked the big beefy cook. He winked at the prince. The prince looked visibly repulsed and let out a loud, hacking, cough. 'No, no, you can go, it's quite alright,' Said the prince, looking quite mortified. The cook grinned and sauntered back towards the kitchens.

Cinderella let out a snort of laughter, and then clapped her hands to her mouth.

The prince, trying to regain his dignity, narrowed his eyes tried to find the girl who dare mock him. He pushed aside the servants and beckoned her forwards.

Oh NO! Thought Cinderella. She tried to avoid him but there was no hope. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. 'You dare mock my efforts, servant girl?' He said, trying to be all menacing. Somehow, the effect was lost on Cinderella. She just thought of what a ponce he had been last night and the urge to laugh grew.

'Your Highness, I am dreadfully sorry for this street rat's cheek, I assure you she will be severely punished.' Said Dorienne, glaring at Cinderella. She simply rolled her eyes.

Finally, finally, the penny dropped thought Cinderella dryly as she watched realization dawn on the prince's foolish, handsome face.

'I've-I think I've seen you somewhere…' Said the prince, looking closer at her. He stared at her eyes, as though all the answers he wanted were held there.

Finally, his gaze dropped. 'You will be the first to try the shoe.' he said, still looking at her all mystified. His henchmen brought out the slipper.

Cinderella saw him coming towards her with the slipper as though in slow motion. She could see the tiny, tiny space where her toes were meant to squeeze up in, and she felt the panic well up in her.

'NOOOOOOO!' She shrieked suddenly, breaking free of the Prince.

'Wha-?' He started to say, but she never gave him the chance. Cinderella stamped on the Crown Prince's foot as hard has she could and made a break for the door.

'Wait!! Please!! I know you from somewhere, I just know it!' Said the poor prince, his face in agony.

'NEVER! YOU WONT GET ME WITHOUT A FIGHT' she roared, and leapt for the gate. By now a whole procession of servants, stepsisters, the prince's henchmen and the stepmother herself had followed Cinderella and the Prince out to the courtyard to watch the spectacle.

Cinderella nimbly dodged the prince, and heard the bells of a market cart coming closer

Her beloved! The wonderful, simple, market boy!

'My love! Oh, my love! Rescue me!' She cried, wincing at the sound of her own voice. It sounded pathetic even to her.

He called back, "Oh, Cinders, I'm coming! I'm coming!'

He finally came, in all his glory, on the cart and donkey. It was the most beautiful sight Cinderella had ever seen. She leapt up into his waiting arms and they both fell into the cart on top of a bag of onions which flew open, throwing onions everywhere. One hit the Prince's eye, and pretty soon everyone was crying due to the wretched onions.

But Cinderella didn't care. She kissed the market boy through her tears, again and again, as the cart and donkey took them off into the sunset.

And yes, they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**Wow. I think I've effectively mutilated the story my dad used to tell me when I was little. Somehow, though, I like my version better.**

**Lol.**

**Please, review!!!**


End file.
